Coffee Black and Egg White
by Taxene
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Red is so cruel? What if there is hidden pain behind those ruby eyes.  A love was lost long ago but Red never forgot. One sided RaPr.
1. I am Colorblind

Coffee black and egg white

Prologue

I am colorblind

(Invader Zim belongs to Jhonan and the song (the chapter titles) belong to the Counting Crows)

Tallest Red and Purple sat on the massive watching a schools production about the history of the Tallest. Red was sick of watching the children's reenactment. At the intermission Red stood up and told Purple "You can stay if you want but I'm gone. The acting in horrible and I'm sick of it all." Red stormed out of the room.

He entered his chamber. To anyone Red simply seemed angry but what no one saw was the tears welding up in his eyes. Red hated being so cruel. He wasn't always like this. There was a time when Red was more cheerful then Purple.

Tallest Red was once the top of his class with the most beautiful mate known to the Irks. He was prepared to rule as one of three chosen to become the Tallest he was actually thrilled about it but soon his picture perfect life was shattered by the jealousy of one Irken

**A/N and a goat**


	2. Coffee Black and Egg White

Coffee black and Egg white

Chapter One

**Coffee black and egg white**

[((okay this is written kina weird. The stuff at the end in italics is the present. Another easy way to tell between the past and present is in the past I will refer to them by their old names and in the present I will use the names Tallest Red and Purple.))

Many years ago during the reign of Tallest Miyuki, there were two friends. They were two Tallers by the name of Rudyard and Shelly. It was not until many years later that the two would be known only as Tallest Red and Tallest Purple.

One day Rudyard was sitting in his firs training class. As usual he was goofing off with Shelly. The two were snickering in the back of the room trying to avoid Haley, their instructor. Shelly then whispered something to Rudyard who burst out laughing.

Haley whipped around "I would appreciate if you would pay attention in my class Mr. Rudyard and Mr. Shelly. He snapped.

"It would help if I wasn't bored to death," Shelly muttered.

"Would you care to repeat that Mr. Shelly?"

"Of course not."

"But I'll repeat it for him" Rudyard announced. "he said." Rudyard stood up, he pitched his voice up and just like Shelly he repeated, "It would help if I wasn't bored to death" The class laughed and Haley shook his head. "When I become the Tallest all this boring crap will be programmed into pak's at birth."

"The day you two become the Tallest I pray to God I am dead" Haley said.

Shelly stood up with Rudyard "You admit it!" He said with a smile. "We're going to be the Tallest and you know it."

"That information is highly classified and I was simply stating if" Haley replied. "There is no doubt that you are tall enough but when it comes to brains, most students are smarter then the two of you put together. Since we are already are on the subject, as you all know today I shall announce the 4 lucky ones that have now reached the level of Taller which means you are in the running to become the next Tallest. Now when I call your name you may gather your things, come get your new schedules and you may head to your new classes. Taller Light, Taller Aro and finally Tallers Rudyard and Shelly."

Rudyard and Shelly walked forward wearing identical smiles. Haley held back their schedules. "It is my duty to inform you that by some god knows why reason you do become the Tallest you two shall be ruling together with another Taller named Jax." Haley handed them their schedules and the boys took off. Haley shook his head and slowly sank into his seat. "God help us all."

Shelly and Rudyard took of around the corner. Rudyard ran into a female Irken. Rudyard lost his balance and fell on top of the Irken. He opened his eye. Sparks seemed to fly when his ruby eyes met a pair of sky blue ones. Rudyard got up quickly and a dark green blush started to cover his cheeks as he helped the girl up. Rudyard couldn't seem to get a sentence together. The female Irken was tall and skinny. Her antennas were long and dainty and she was dressed in pure white.

Jealously began to spring up in Shelly. He tugged on Rudyard's arm. "Come on we got to get to class"

"So Red where are you headed?" the female asked.

"Tallest training classes," Shelly replied with bite in his voice.

"Hey Purple calm down I was asking Red"

"What he said,' Rudyard answered. "and my names Rudyard and this is Shelly"

"I like Red and Purple better. My name is Taller Jax and the two of you are stuck with me. I'm not sure if Haley old you but I am kinda like an advisor and I will be sharing your throne for when we become the Tallest"

Rudyard was completely transfixed on Jax. She was beautiful. Rudyard was sure he had finally found a mate.

While Rudyard stared at Jax, Shelly stared at Rudyard. It had always been just the two of them. They were practically attached at the hip, they did everything together. Shelly loved Rudyard and he was not willing to let some female ruin that.

XXX  
_There was a soft knock at the chamber door. Purple slowly entered. "Red?" He whispered there was no reply. "Rudyard?" _

"_Don't call me that," Red replied. _

"_We've been here so long I would think you would have forgotten." Purple said sitting next to his best friend. _

"_My dear Shelly there are some things I will never forget" Red replied once more. _

"_I sent the smeets away, I could tell that it was upsetting you."_

"_There are many things now that upset me, Purple" he placed his head softly in hands. _

"_Your thinking of that female again aren't you" _

"_Jax was my mate I can never forget her." _

"_Red its in the past its time to movie on. She would want it that way" Purple took Red's face in his hands. "This is how it was supposed to be" with that purple kissed Red softly _


End file.
